Dein letzter Wille
by usa-ani
Summary: Darkfic Hermines Sohn liest alte Tagebucheintragungen seiner Mutter, die von ihrem Leben und Snape erzählen


_Hallo,_

_als erstes will ich gleich klarstellen, dass dies meine erste Fanfic von SS/HG oder HG/SS ist. Es gab keine Beta-Leser, daher bitte ich um Entschuldigung sollten Fehler gefunden werden._

_Ich bin mal kurz in die Welt von HP eingetaucht und hab mir ein paar Figuren ausgeliehen. Mir gehört weder die Welt in der diese Figuren leben, noch die Figuren selbst. Doch die Idee zu dieser Story kam allein von mir. Mitunter kann es sein, dass sich einige der Hauptpersonen anders verhalten, als in den Büchern, was man wohl allgemein als OOC (out of charakter) bezeichnet._

_Genug der Worte, lest selbst. Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen._

_Liebe Grüße usa-ani_

_----------------------------_

_**Dein letzter Wille  
von usa-ani**_

Mit gemischten Gefühlen stehe ich an diesem Tag auf. Bereits vor ein paar Tagen habe ich einen Korb weißer Lilien bei meinem Blumenhändler bestellt. Ein Blick in den Spiegel sagt mir, dass ich viel zu blass bin und ein wenig Schlaf nicht schaden könnte. Ein Jahr ist es nun schon her und dennoch habe ich dich nicht ein einziges Mal besucht, doch verging nicht ein Tag, nicht eine Stunde in der ich nicht an dich gedacht habe. Meine Eltern haben mich wieder bei sich aufgenommen ohne Fragen zu stellen und nun verdiene ich ein wenig Geld indem ich in der Praxis aushelfe. Kontakt zu der Zaubererwelt habe ich nicht mehr seit deiner Beerdigung. Ich war die letzte auf dem Friedhof, die ging. Ich konnte dich nicht allein lassen und doch musste ich gehen. "Lebe wenigstens du, meine Liebe" waren deine letzten Worte. Warum musstest du sie nur aussprechen? Es wäre mir ein leichtes gewesen dir zu folgen, wenige Schritte in Sichtweite Malfoys hätten genügt um den grünen Strahl zu empfangen, doch du hast mich mit diesen wenigen Worten an das Leben gebunden, bis mein Schicksal mich ereilen wird. Warum hat es die Macht da oben nur zugelassen, dass man dich mir weg nimmt? Es war uns nur ein Tag und eine Nacht vergönnt, die wir gemeinsam erleben durften. Einen Tag lang durfte ich als deine Frau an deiner Seite weilen und nun schon seit einem Jahr bin ich die Witwe von Professor Snape ohne dass je jemand, der uns beiden kannte, auch nur auf den Gedanken kam, dass wir verheiratet sein könnten.

Aus dem Nachbarzimmer dringt Babygeschrei und erinnert mich daran, warum ich letzten Endes deinen Worten doch noch gehorchte. Sev ist mein ein und alles und mein einziger Lichtblick in meinem sonst so trostlosen Leben. Meine Eltern stellten keine großen Fragen nach dem Vater, als ich sagte er sei in der großen Schlacht gestorben und ich bin ihnen sehr dankbar dafür, mehr noch, dass sie mich nicht verstoßen haben, als ich es ihnen beichtete. Damals hätte ich nicht gewusst, wohin ich hätte gehen sollen. Der Kontakt zur Zaubererwelt war bereits seit Wochen abgebrochen und Harry sowie Ron hatte ich am Tag der Beerdigung so vergrault, dass sie mich nie wieder freiwillig ansehen werden. Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich absichtlich so unerbittlich in ihren Wunden umhergestochert habe, wollte ich doch nur in Ruhe gelassen werden und schon da war der komplette Abbruch zur Zaubererwelt nur noch eine Sache von wenigen Stunden.

Noch gut erinnere ich mich an den Morgen als du mich zu dir ins Büro gerufen hast. Die Ferien hatten noch nicht begonnen und nur noch wenige Tage fehlten um dieses Schuljahr, mein letztes komplett zu machen. Alle Prüfungen waren gemacht, die endgültigen Ergebnisse würden bei der morgigen Abschlussfeier bekannt gegeben und ich fragte mich auf dem Weg zu deinem Büro, was du wohl von mir wollen könntest, hattest du doch niemals den Anschein gezeigt, als würde dir meine Gesellschaft gefallen. Meine Fantasie hielt es jedoch für nötig mir einen Streich nach dem anderen zu spielen, doch was mich dann tatsächlich erwartete hätte ich in meinem kühnsten Träumen nicht auszumalen gedacht. In dem folgenden Gespräch hast du mir teilweise zögerlich, teilweise in völliger Entschlossenheit deine Liebe gestanden, was mir ein Herzrasen ohnegleichen bescherte. Vom ersten Tag an, an dem du mich sahst, hast du gefühlt, dass ich etwas Besonderes wäre und mit den Jahren in dem mein Körper und mein Geist allem voran zur Frau entwickelte, spürtest du Gefühle wachsen, die weit über die zu einer Schülerin hinausgingen.

Es dauerte mehr als einen Moment bis ich begriff, dass mein Traum wahr geworden war. Du hast mich zu nichts gedrängt und warst furchtbar geduldig, auch wenn mir deine Anspannung deutlich vor Augen stand. Wahrscheinlich hättest du mich mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt, sollte ich mich entrüstet zeigen, doch das völlige Gegenteil geschah. Ich fiel dir um den Hals und drückte dir einen kurzen sanften Kuss auf deine Lippen und da war es um dich geschehen. Deine Lippen suchten die meinen und es entbrannte ein Zungenduell bei dem du als Sieger hervorgingst. Schwer atmend trennten wir uns und blickten uns eine lange Zeit nur in die Augen bis schließlich meine Stimme die Stille durchbrach.

Seit Beginn dieses Schuljahres hatte sich irgendetwas verändert und ich habe es gespürt, habe deine Blicke anders gedeutet, als es ein Außenstehender getan hätte. Zu Beginn redete ich mir ein, ich würde mir alles einbilden und wäre einer Schwärmerei angefallen, wie es wohl jedes Mädchen in ihrer Schulzeit erwischen würde, doch irgendwann konnte ich meine wahren Gefühle nicht mehr leugnen. Ich liebte dich, wie ich noch keinen anderen Menschen geliebt hatte. Bisher hatte ich nicht an diesen Unfug, wie ich ihn nannte, geglaubt, hatte alles mit meinem Verstand gesehen, doch bei dir war alles anders. Sobald du nur in meiner Nähe warst, konnte ich nur noch meine Gefühle spüren. Wie oft hast du mich im Unterricht verwarnt, ich solle nicht so sorglos mit den Zutaten umgehen. Besonders wenn du in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe standest, begannen meine Hände zu zittern und es war mir nicht möglich sie wieder unter meine Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich verfluchte dich und gleichzeitig wünschte ich mir du würdest näher kommen, mir ein paar Zärtlichkeiten zukommen lassen, die meine nervösen Hände beruhigt hätten.

Ein einziges Mal hast du es auch getan und zwar am Tag vor der Prüfung. Jeder deiner Schüler, du hattest gerade mal acht in deinen Kurs als würdig aufgenommen, musste als kleine Vorbereitung einen Trank brauen und zwar alleine mit dir dir. Du sahst zu und gabst Ratschläge. Ständig warst du in meiner Nähe, mal neben mir, dann hinter mir, dann wieder vor mir. Du kamst mir vor, wie ein aufgescheuchter Tiger, doch nun verständlich angesichts der Tatsache, dass du mit mir allein in diesem Raum warst. Mir hat es das ganze auch nicht leichter gemacht. Das Messer rutschte mir ständig aus der Hand und einmal hätte ich mir beinahe einen Finger abgeschnitten und mitgekocht. An diesem Zeitpunkt hast du laut "Halt!" gerufen und bist an meine Seite geeilt, hast mir das Messer entwunden und mich zu einer Bank gezogen auf der wir beide uns niederließen. Völlig überraschend zogst du meine Hände in die deinen und hieltest sie fest. Meine Augen konnten nicht anders als in deine zu sehen und du hast den Blick verblüfft erwidert. In die Stille sagtest du so etwas wie "Sie müssen nicht nervös sein, denn sie werden die Prüfung ohne weiteres schaffen und sollte das Zittern dennoch nicht aufhören wollen nehmen sie das hier." Du hattest in deinen Mantel gegriffen und eine kleine Phiole heraus gezogen, die du mir in meine Hand legtest. Fragend sah ich dich an.

"Wenige Tropfen sollten genügen. Probieren sie es aus." fordertest du mich auf. Acht Tropfen zählte ich, als du meintest, das würde reichen und nun sollte ich noch mit geschlossenen Augen langsam bis zehn zählen. Als ich die Augen wieder aufschlug ging mein Herz tatsächlich viel ruhiger und das Zittern war völlig verschwunden. Dankbar sah ich dich an und schenkte dir ein Lächeln, doch anstatt sich darüber zu freuen, wie ich gehofft hatte, wurdest du wieder zu dem Mann, den ich aus meinem Unterricht kannte. Jedoch konnte mir das plötzlich nichts mehr anhaben, verstand ich doch nun, dass es reine Abwehrmechanismen waren. Mir war klar, dass ein Lehrer-Schüler Verhältnis verboten war und dir war es nur noch mehr als klar, denn es gefährdete deine Stellung in Hogwarts und auch beim dunklen Lord, sollte bekannt werden, dass du mit einem Schlammblut verkehrst. Das hätte nicht nur deinen, sondern auch meinen sicheren Tod bedeutet. Wie oft hatte ich mir dies vor Augen gehalten, wenn ich mal wieder Tränen wegen dich vergoss und mich fragte, warum du so grob zu mir warst.

Bei der Prüfung trug ich die Phiole bei mir, gebrauchte sie jedoch nicht. Mir reichte schon allein das Wissen, dir doch etwas mehr zu bedeuten als bisher angenommen, als Beruhigungsmittel völlig aus. Mit einer Präzision und Perfektion, die ich noch nie in diesem Maße gehabt hatte, überraschte ich die Prüferin, die ganz aus dem Häuschen war und mir gleich mehrere Zusatzpunkte dafür versprach. Doch dein Urteil war mir am wichtigsten und so konnte ich nicht verhindern, als ich wieder rein gerufen wurde um das Ergebnis zu erfahren, dass meine Hände wieder das Zittern gepackt hatte. Du hast es gleich entdeckt und schienst im ersten Moment überrascht, doch dann füllte sich dein Blick mit ehrlichem Stolz und du übernahmst es mit deiner samtigen Stimme mein Ergebnis zu verkünden, was mich kaum noch aufrecht stehen ließ. Die Prüferin war so nett mir einen Stuhl herbei zu rufen und ich war ihr sehr dankbar dafür, denn in diesen Moment hätte ich wohl nicht mehr einen Schritt machen können. An deine Worte hängte sie ein paar Schlussworte an. "Sie dürfen auf sich stolz sein, Miss Granger, denn das ist das beste Ergebnis, dass ich in meinen acht Jahren als Prüferin je vergeben durfte und seien sie gewiss, ich habe schon viele Schüler vor mir gehabt, die nicht mal die einfachste Aufgabe bewältigen konnten."

Damit war ich entlassen und das war das letzte Mal, dass wir direkt miteinander geredet haben. Es wurde kein Wort mehr gewechselt, dafür umso mehr Blicke. Jeder der dich dabei ertappte, nahm wohl an, du würdest mich abwertend ansehen, aber nur ich sah tiefer und nahm mit Freude die Gefühle wahr, die du mir entgegen brachtest. Umso aufgeregter war ich, als mir eine Hauselfe am frühen Vormittag deine Botschaft überbrachte. Niemand wusste von meinen Gefühlen zu dir, weder Harry noch Ron. Nie hätte ich gedacht von dir Worte, wie Liebe und Sehnsucht, zu hören. Meine Stimme verhallte im Raum und wieder herrschte Stille, die wir nutzten und uns in die Augen sahen um nach Lug und Trug suchten. Mit einem Mal löstest du deine Hände von meinen und gingst vor mir würdevoll auf die Knie. Ich konnte regelrecht spüren, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss. "Liebste Hermine, willst du noch heute meine Frau werden?" Ohne zu zögern willigte ich ein und du streiftest mir einen wunderschönen schlichten Ring über den Finger. Er war silber und von dünnen grünen Linien durchzogen, die sich bei genauem hinsehen sogar bewegten, als die Wärme meiner Haut auf den Ring überging.

Der Verlobungsring der Snapes, erklärtest du, von Generation zu Generation weiter gegeben. Der Legende nach soll der erste Snape ihn selbst geschmiedet und mit Zaubern versehen haben. In ihm waren alle warmen Gefühle gespeichert, die der Verlobte seiner Liebsten bis zu dem Zeitpunkt entgegen gebracht hatte und es genügte lediglich das Wort Liebe auf lateinisch zu sagen und dabei fest an denjenigen zu denken, was ich auch sogleich ausprobieren musste. Eine große Welle vergrub mich unter sich, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie tief deine Gefühle für mich waren. Mittag schlug ich vor, könnten wir uns sicherlich ein paar Stunden davonschleichen und du hast eingewilligt. Mir wurde es schwer ums Herz, als ich dich verließ, doch vertröstest du mich auf später. Meine Freunde wollten natürlich wissen, was du von mir wolltest. Beinahe hätte ich mich vor lauter Gedanken an dich verplappert, doch ich bekam noch so die Kurve und redete mich damit raus, dass ich dich zwecks der Prüfungen gefragt hatte, weil ich es nicht mehr bis zum nächsten Tag nicht aushielt. Sie glaubten mir und schöpften auch keinen Verdacht, als ich erwähnte mich auf dem Schlossgelände irgendwo niederzulassen und als Entspannung einen Muggelroman zu lesen und zwar durchgehend von gleich bis zum Abendessen.

Meine Schritte hallten auf dem Boden, als ich geschwind die Treppen in mein Zimmer, das Zimmer der Schulsprecherin eilte. Ich warf mich auf mein Bett und weinte vor lauter Glück still in mein Kissen, dem ein Kichern und schließlich ein Lachen folgten. Tatsächlich packte ich in meine kleine praktische Handtasche mein Lieblingsbuch und alles was ich heute gebrauchen würde. Anfangs versuchte ich wirklich zu lesen und jeder der mich vorbeigehen sah, musste annehmen, dass ich das gute Wetter nutzen wollte, doch kaum saß ich unter meinem Lieblingsbaum, starrte ich nur noch auf die Seiten ohne wirklich die Worte wahrzunehmen und nur ab und zu blätterte ich eine Seite weiter um den Schein zu wahren. Später erzähltest du mir, dass du mich gesehen hättest und dir sofort klar war, dass meine Gedanken ganz wo anders waren. Dumbledore hatte dich zu sich gerufen um in einer Sache des Phönixordens mit dir zu reden und da hast du Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt. Du hast ihm von uns erzählt und gleichzeitig einen Schwur gefordert, der ihm es nicht ermöglichte mit anderen darüber zu reden. Bis heute weiß ich nicht, wie Dumbledore auf dein Geständnis reagiert hat.

Dein Zauber war sehr mächtig gewesen, genauso wie meiner bei Ginny. Bevor ich zu dir ging hatte ich Ginny aufgesucht und ihr von dir erzählt oder besser gesagt von uns. Wie soll ich sagen, sie war entsetzt um es milde auszudrücken und fragte mich, wie ich mit dem Feind kooperieren konnte. Als ich ihr dann erklärte, es sei mir so ernst mit dir, dass ich dich noch heute heiraten würde, hat sie eine Zeitlang geschwiegen und mir dann schließlich gratuliert. Ich nahm ihr den Ausbruch nicht übel, denn hätte mir jemand Jahre davor gesagt, was passieren würde, ich hätte ihn schlichtweg ausgelacht. Ginny sollte meine Trauzeugin werden und als sie es erfuhr, war sie total aufgeregt. Ich erklärte ihr, sie solle sich nach dem Mittagessen bereithalten. Doch bevor ich sie ziehen ließ, forderte ich einen Schwur, nicht wissend dass Dumbledore ebenfalls unter solch einem stand. Nichts sollte dem Zufall überlassen sein. Sie willigte ein und ich sagte ihr auch noch, dass niemand außer ihr davon wusste mit Ausnahme von deinem Trauzeugen. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie stolz war, bei meiner Hochzeit dabei sein zu dürfen und ich war glücklich sie dabei zu haben. Als ich dich dann später wieder traf und du mir erzähltes, wer dein Trauzeuge sein sollte, bat ich dich um etwas Geduld. Mir war ein Gedanke gekommen und so eilte ich zu Dumbledore, der gerade auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen war.

Er bat mich in sein Büro und dort sprachen wir über die Hochzeit. Dumbledore lächelte mich an, während er ein paar Worte sagte. „Ich bin froh, dass Severus in dir eine geeignete Partnerin gefunden hat. Manchmal hegte ich die Befürchtung, er würde auf ewig Junggeselle bleiben." Es trieb mir die Röte ins Gesicht und da fiel mir ein, warum ich überhaupt hier saß. Er wusste, wann du gedachtest die Zeremonie durchführen zu lassen auch wenn er es mir aufgrund des Schwurs nichts sagen konnte, so versprach er mir dennoch Ginny mit zu bringen, wenn er kam. Beruhigt konnte ich gehen und zu dir zurückkehren. Deinem Gesicht waren die Zweifel anzusehen, doch ich erklärte, dass ich noch etwas zwecks meiner Trauzeugin erledigen musste. Du warst mehr als beruhigt und wir konnten abreisen. Mittels Flohpulver reisten wir in ein Cafe irgendwo in Irland. Bevor es losging hattest du mich darauf hingewiesen, dass ich bitte nicht ein Wort sagen solle und so tun, als wäre ich stumm. Als wir aus dem Kamin stiegen, war ich dir recht dankbar dafür, dass du mir das Sprechen verboten hattest.

Mit einem Mal summte es um mich herum und es kamen lauter Frauen aus dem Zimmer von Nebenan hereingerauscht, alles Frauen aus gutem Hause oder aus reinblütigen Familien, ich sah es ihnen an, bevor sie auch nur ein Wort von sich gaben. Sie begrüßten dich sehr herzlich und du erwidertest sogar einige von den Gesten. Milde gesagt, ich war überrascht, hatte ich dich doch für einen gefühlskalten Menschen gehalten. Eine der Frauen wollte mit mir reden, doch ich wedelte bedauernd mit der Hand und deutete auf meinen Mund, was die Frau verwirrt innehalten ließ. Zum einem verstand ich sie nicht und zum anderen wollte ich tatsächlich nicht reden. Du sagtest etwas auf irisch und die Frauen bedachten mich mit einem mitleidigen Blick. In einem gebrochenen englisch sprach die eine Frau wieder auf mich ein und hakte sich bei mir unter, während die anderen Frauen dich in Beschlag nahmen. „Schwer muss sein für dich gewesen ohne deinen Verlobten." Ich nickte traurig und fragte mich insgeheim, wovon sie redete.

Später hast du mir erzählt, dass die Frauen dachten, ich wäre schon lange deine Verlobte, doch jemand hatte mich entführt und nun hattest du mich wieder und wolltest nun heute noch heimlich heiraten, damit ich unter deinem Schutz stehe. Ich lächelte angesichts der dreisten Lügen, die du den Frauen hier aufgetischt hattest. Als du um Verständnis batst, weil wir weiter wollten um noch mein Hochzeitskleid zu kaufen, da wollten sie dich erst gar nicht gehen lassen. Es bringt Unglück vor der Zeremonie die Braut in ihrem Kleid zu sehen, das konnte ich mir auch so übersetzten als sie zu zetern anfingen, doch du wertest ab und meintest, es könne nichts mehr passieren, da du auf mich aufpassen würdest. Ich war gerührt und bemerkte erst viel später, dass ich mit einem Mal ihre Sprache verstand. Du ließt es dir tatsächlich nicht nehmen mir bei der Auswahl zu helfen. Erst wolltest du mich zu einem Kleid überreden, dass übersäht war von Rüschen und Spitzen und eine lange Schleppe zierte, doch dann hast du eingesehen, dass ich etwas schlichteres wollte und so einigten wir uns auf ein eng anliegendes Kleid, dass nach unten hin nur um ein bisschen mehr als die Hälfte auseinander ging. Es wurde von Ornamenten und Blumenstickereien verziert und lediglich die Ärmel waren aus feinster Spitze. Das Kleid musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben, doch du hast nur abgewinkt. Schließlich heiratet man nur einmal im Leben, hast du gesagt. Noch immer war ich nicht von meinem Versprechen entbunden und konnte meinen Gedanken nur Luft machen indem ich dich fest umarmte und ein paar Tränen vergoss.

Ich ließ es mir nicht nehmen eine Festrobe für dich auszuwählen, obwohl du meintest du hättest schon eine, die zwar etwas älter war, aber dennoch gut genug dafür und ich habe dir dann, während ich dich dann noch mal umarmte, deine Worte wiederholt und du musstest lachen. So griff ich zielsicher nach einem schwarzen Festumhang, der grün im Licht schimmerte und von feinen silbernen Fäden durchzogen war. Pünktlich kamen wir in der Zeremoniehalle an. Es waren vier Stühle aufgestellt vor einem Pult. In einer Ecke saß eine Frau und klimperte auf einem alten Klavier herum. Der Magier, der die Zeremonie durchführen sollte, kam auf uns zu und begrüßte uns überschwänglich. Das tat er wohl mit jedem Paar, das er hier ehelichten durfte. Das Gemäuer hatte sicherlich schon mal bessere Zeiten gesehen, doch mir war klar, dass wir nicht Fudge darum bitten konnte uns das Eheversprechen abzunehmen. Unauffälliger wäre es wohl nicht gegangen. Nur wenig später traf Dumbledore mit Ginny ein. Sollte Dumbledore überrascht sein von Snapes Wahl so zeigte er es nicht und Ginny verlieh ihren Gedanken erst Ausdruck als wir unter uns waren.

„In dieser Bruchbude will er dich heiraten? Bist du wirklich sicher, dass er sein soll? Du weißt, dass er jeden Tag sterben kann…" Ich unterbrach Ginnys Ausführungen sehr ernst. Mir war es sehr ernst und mir war völlig klar, worauf ich mich einließ. Wir wussten alle nicht, was morgen sein würde. Ginny war die folgende Zeit sehr schweigsam und als ich sie fragte, ob sie Harry auch lieber meiden würde, da sie wüsste, wie es um sein Schicksal bestellt war und als sie mir da entrüstet antwortete, sie liebe Harry, wurde ihr klar, wie es in mir aussehen musste. „Ach, Hermine, aber warum gerade er?" „Die Liebe geht manchmal seltsame Wege." war das letzte was ich dazu sagte, denn es war Zeit. Mein Herz raste in wilder Aufregung und ich nahm vier Tropfen von deinem Beruhigungsmittel. Sie wirkten nur schwach, aber sie wirkten. Ich wollte nicht betäubt diesen Tag begehen, wollte ich mich noch Jahre danach daran erinnern können. Glücklich schritt ich auf ein Zeichen hin die wenigen Schritte von der Tür bis zu dir. Du hast mir deine Hand gereicht und ich hab sie genommen. Du sahst wunderschön in deiner Robe aus und ich hatte aus den Augenwinkeln Ginnys verblüffte Reaktion bemerkt. Sie schien ihre Worte zu überdenken.

Wir haben ein schlichtes Mahl zu uns genommen und uns schon bald von Dumbledore und Ginny verabschiedet. Ginny flüsterte mir noch einige Worte zum Abschied zu. „Sollte er dich schlecht behandeln, dann schick ich dir Harry und er wird ihn zerlegen, das schwöre ich dir." Ich musste daraufhin lachen und war mir sicher, dass ihre Bedenken unnötig waren. Tatsächlich hast du mich sprichwörtlich auf Armen getragen. Wir haben die restliche Zeit bis zum Abendessen in deinen Räumen mit Reden verbracht und als es Zeit wurde sind wir getrennt losgegangen. Ginny war ebenfalls beim Abendessen und ich sah ihr die Neugier an, doch vertröstete ich sie auf später. Harry fragte mich, warum ich so glücklich war, was ich auf den Abschluss der Schule schob. Doch als mich Ron nach den beiden Ringen fragte, die ich trug, wurde es mir heiß und kalt zugleich. #Sag, es war ein Geschenk deiner Eltern.# Du hast in Gedanken mit mir gesprochen und ich wieder holte deine Worte. Wie zufällig ließ ich meinen Blick zu dir gleiten und schickte dir ein dankbares Lächeln, das von den Jungs unbemerkt blieb, da sich die beiden angeregt über Quidditch unterhielten.

Nach dem Abendessen zog ich mich recht früh zurück und ließ mir von Ginny Rückendeckung geben. Unbemerkt schaffte ich es dank Harrys Karte in die Kerker zu laufen. Du hast mich sehnsüchtig erwartet und mir ging es nicht anders. Die Nacht wurde die schönste meines Lebens. Du hast es genossen mich in die Liebe einzuführen und ich habe alles gierig in mir aufgesogen. Doch der Morgen kam schneller als uns lieb war und manchmal frage ich mich, ob du gewusst hast, dass es unsere erste und gleichzeitig letzte Nacht sein sollte. Mitten während des Frühstücks sind die Todesser ganz plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung in Hogwarts eingefallen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte Dumbledore die Halle abgesperrt, doch einige Schüler, Harry, Ron, ich und andere der DADA waren nicht dort und auch Snape fehlte am Tisch. Dumbledore forderte Auroren an und ließ die Schüler in der Obhut von Hagrid und Flitwick. Alle anderen Lehrer eilten nach draußen um die Schule zu verteidigen.

Als wir begriffen, was los war, sind wir los und haben uns in den Kampf gestürzt und mit uns die DADA. Der Überraschungsmoment war auf unserer Seite und so fielen die ersten Todesser, bevor die restlichen begriffen was los war. Ohne, dass es mir jemand sagen musste, wusste ich, dass du unter ihnen warst. Ich konnte es spüren und als mein Blick umher glitt auf der Suche nach dir, war ich einen Moment unachtsam und wurde von einem Fluch getroffen, der mich unsanft zu Boden schickte und das war nur gut so, den über mir schwebte nicht eine Sekunde später der Todesfluch. Im nächsten Moment hatte ich dich schon gesehen, du hattest dich bereits wieder deinen Gegnern, den Auroren zugewendet, die vor wenigen Minuten erschienen waren und warfst ihnen augenscheinlich gefährliche Flüche an den Kopf, die du entweder kurz vorm Ziel verpuffen ließt oder auf einen nahe stehenden Todesser umleitetest, so dass dieser denken musste, der Auror hatte auf ihn gezielt.

Ich rappelte mich hoch und bekämpfte weiter deine Kollegen. Wir konnten sie zum See drängen, doch dann zog Harrys Aufmerksamkeit sowie meine etwas anders auf sich. Am Rande war ein weiterer Mann erschienen, ebenfalls in Todessermontur, doch beim Gehen streifte er seine Kapuze vom Kopf und ich erkannte Voldemort. Die meisten waren damit beschäftigt, die Todesser in Schach zu halten, als auf einen einzelnen zu achten, besonders da die meisten ihn noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Er ging zielsicher auf Harry zu und wir beide, nein wir drei, Ron war inzwischen zu uns gestoßen, wussten, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war bis wir uns gegenüberstehen würden. Wir lösten uns von der Gruppe und gingen abseits auf ein freies Plätzchen zu, wo wir dann stehen blieben. Voldemort kam ebenfalls zum Stehen.

„Mir war von Anfang an klar, dass du ein falsches Spiel mit mir spielst, es war nur nicht absehbar, wann du dich als Verräter zu erkennen geben würdest., mein lieber Severus Snape." Alle drei blickten wir uns um und entdeckten erst jetzt den Todesser hinter uns, der in aller Ruhe die Kapuze vom Kopf streifte. „Du bist die widerwärtigste Kreatur, die die Zaubererwelt je gesehen hat." Voldemort lachte nur über deine verächtlichen Worte. „Du schmeichelst mir. Warst es nicht du, der gebettelt hat in meine Kreise aufgenommen zu werden und warst es nicht du, der es genoss andere solange zu quälen bis sie Blut spuckten? Du kannst noch so viel Gutes tun und doch wird dich diese Welt immer als einen der bösen Jungs sehen und besonders da du heute geheiratet hast…" „Halt dein Maul." schrie ich und Voldemort verzog sein Gesicht. „Da ist ja die glückliche Braut. Wie nett. Was meinst du Schlammblut, wann wirst du Witwe werden?" Harry und Ron sahen mich zu Recht verblüfft an und Voldemort nutzte diesen Umstand um eine kleine Kostprobe seiner Macht los zu schicken, wurde jedoch von Snape aufgehalten, der einen Schild erbaut hatte.

„Steht hier nicht wie Götzen umher, sondern vereinigt eure Kräfte um dieses Scheusal zu besiegen." „Ja, er hat Recht. Später könnt ihr Severus immer noch zur Schnecke machen." Du warfst mir einen entrüsteten Blick zu, doch dafür war beileibe keine Zeit. Voldemort erbost durch deine Tat, warf immer mehr Flüche und schließlich brach er zusammen. Mit gemeinsamer Kraft sprachen wir den Avada Kedavra. Harry gedachte seiner Eltern, Cedric, seinem Leben bei den Dursleys und all den anderen Kindern, die wie er durch Voldemort Waisen geworden waren. Rons Gedanken waren bei den Malfoys und all den anderen ach so guten Reinblütern, die ihn und seine Familie verspottet hatten und mein Hass wurde ebenfalls von Reinblütern beherrscht, die mich, Muggelgeborenen und meinesgleichen immer wieder gedemütigt und teilweise bis zum Tod verfolgt hatten. Voldemort bemerkte unsere Absicht und lachte uns nur aus und sprach einen Cruciatus-Fluch, der dich voll in die Brust erwischte ohne dass ich etwas tun konnte. Unter Schmerzen blafftest du uns an, was dazu beitrug, wieder in die Gegenwart zu gleiten und wir schossen den Fluch ab. Der gesammelte Hass schoss auf Voldemort zu und er versuchte gar nicht auszuweichen. Völlig erschöpft sanken wir auf die Knie und sahen, wie der Strahl Voldemort traf.

Im ersten Moment passierte nichts und erneut lachte Voldemort, doch dann begann seine rechte Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, zu Staub zu zerfallen und ein markerschütternder Schrei ging von ihm aus. „Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin… das kann nicht sein…" Doch der Prozess hielt nicht an, egal welchen Spruch der einstige Tom Riddle sprach. „Wir haben alle Horkruxe zerstört." Rons Gesicht war zu einem Grinsen verzogen. Voldemorts Körper fiel in sich zusammen zurückblieb nur ein Haufen Staub, den der Wind langsam mit sich fort trug. Ein verhaltenes Stöhnen neben mir brachte meine Gedanken wieder zu dir. Du warst wie wir auf die Knie gefallen, aber aus einem völlig anderen Grund. Der letzte Fluch Voldemorts lag immer noch auf dir und forderte mit jeder Minute mehr von deinen Lebensgeistern. Mit der Kraft von Harry und Ron schaffte ich es den Fluch von dir zu nehmen, doch es war zu spät. Zu oft warst du diesem Fluch unterlegen gewesen und nun letztendlich verlangte er nach deinem Tod. Es dauerte bis die Zuckungen nachließen und ich bette deinen Kopf vorsichtig auf meinen.

Du wolltest mir noch so vieles sagen, ich konnte es spüren. Doch nur wenige Worte verließen deine Lippen. "Lebe wenigstens du, meine Liebe" Du starbst unter meinen Fingern, ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte. Ich wollte aufstehen und mich vor den nächsten Todesfluch werfen, doch du hattest mich an das Leben gebunden. Mehr als weinen konnte ich nicht und dennoch ließ ich meine Freunde schwören niemanden von meiner Beziehung zu dir zu erzählen. Mit letzter Kraft sprach ich einen mächtigeren Zauber als bei Ginny, noch nie im meinem Leben brauchte ich die Sicherheit dafür wie jetzt. Danach sank ich in eine tiefe Ohnmacht aus der ich erst Stunden später wieder erwachte und nur Ginny an meinem Bett in meinem Zimmer vorfand. Sie berichtete mir, dass die Krankenstation überfüllt war von Auroren. Nach dem Tod von Voldemort hatte sich das Zeichen des Bösen regelrecht aus der Haut der Todesser gebrannt. Nur deins und der bereits verstorbenen war verschont geblieben. Einige waren aufgrund der Schmerzen und vorherigen Wunden bei dem Akt gestorben, doch es hat nicht aufgehört, auch als der Körper tot war hat es sich bis zum Ende fortgesetzt und nur eine hässliche Wunde hinterlassen.

Du warst tot und hast mich zurückgelassen und immer wieder habe ich mich gefragt, warum ich dir nicht folgen durfte. Ginny hat mein Bett nur wenige Mal verlassen, doch immer war jemand bei mir, egal ob es Harry oder Ron war. Poppy sah irgendwann am Abend bei mir vorbei und meinte ich hätte mich nur etwas verausgabt, das würde sich schon wieder legen. Ginny war kurz raus gegangen um Harry zu suchen. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber Poppy würde mir die Wahrheit sagen, ich konnte es fühlen. „Was ist mit Professor Snape? Ist er…" Es brauchte mir keiner zu sagen, dass er tot war, doch was hatten sie mit ihm gemacht? Er sollte auf jeden Fall eine anständige Beerdigung erhalten und ich wollte alles daran setzten, dass er eine erhielt. Doch die Antwort wurde ihr abgenommen, als Dumbledore persönlich ins Zimmer trat und sie bat uns allein zu lassen. Poppy versprach in einigen Stunden wieder zu kommen, bevor sie mich verließ. Dumbledore beschwor sich einen Stuhl herbei und bat mich liegen zu bleiben, als ich mich unter Mühen aufrichten wollte.

„Es ist ein schwerer Verlust, der uns da erlitten hat und besonders dich Hermine, ich darf doch Hermine sagen." Ich nickte und er fuhr fort. „Natürlich bekommt er eine Beisetzung, die ihm würdig ist…Morgen früh bereits ist die Beerdigung für ihn und im Laufe des Tages für andere. Er hat der Zaubererwelt einen großen Dienst erwiesen…" „Ja, indem er gestorben ist." unterbrach ich Albus verbittert. Mir war es egal, ob ich ihn damit beleidigte oder nicht. Du warst nicht mehr da, das war alles was meine Gedanken beherrschte und scheinbar schien das auch Albus zu begreifen. „Hermine, warum hast du Harry und Ron einen Schwur aufgezwungen? Das war es doch, was dich so geschwächt hat." Woher wusste er davon, habe ich mich gefragt. „Voldemort hat ausgesprochen, was er nicht hätte tun sollen. Es war nur zu ihrer eigenen und natürlich auch meiner Sicherheit. Sicherlich laufen noch mehr Todesser da draußen rum und sei es auch nur mit einer Narbe, sie sind da und wenn bekannt wird, dass Severus ein Verräter war, dann ist niemand mehr sicher, der mit ihm in Verbindung stand und seine Frau sicherlich am wenigsten." Dumbledore nickte erstaunt angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich gerade erst meinen Mann verloren hatte und dennoch fähig war so klar zu denken und auch noch zu handeln.

Doch er tat mir mehr als Unrecht damit. Meine Gedanken waren angefüllt mit Tod und mit meinem eigenen Ende. Wie lange würde es dauern bis ich zu dir durfte? fragte ich mich immer wieder. Nun stehe ich hier mit deinem Sohn im Arm und fahre mit der Hand deinen Grabstein nach, der immer noch so rau ist, wie beim letzten Mal. Unaufhörlich rede ich auf Sev ein, erzähle ihm von dir und deinem Unterricht und auch von deinem Doppelleben. Ich kann es nicht aufhalten. Tränen füllen mit einem Mal meine Augen und bahnen sich einen Weg nach unten der Schwerkraft gehorchend. Der kleine Sev holt mich aus meinen schwermütigen Gedanken in dem er mit seinen fuchtelnden Fingern meine Wange streift. Als ich ihn anblicke, lächelt er mich an und ich erinnere mich an dein ehrliches Lächeln, dass ich nur einen Tag lang sehen durfte. Stell dir vor, er ist mit schneeweißem Haar auf die Welt gekommen, dass innerhalb einiger Wochen einem tiefschwarzen gewichen ist. Schon jetzt sehe ich ihn mir vor mir, wie er die Mädchen scharenweise um den kleinen Finger wickelt.

Bevor ich gehe, verspreche ich dir, dich nun jede Woche zu besuchen und in dem Moment bin ich mehr als froh, dass ich eine Hexe bin, denn als Muggel wäre ich stundenlang, wenn sogar nicht Tage unterwegs zu deinem Grab, dass in einem ganz anderen Teil des Landes liegt. Als ich daheim in meinem Zimmer ankomme, fällt mein erster Blick auf ein Kuvert, das auf meinem Nachtisch liegt. Meine Mutter muss ihn dort hingelegt haben. Es kommen selten Briefe für mich. In der Muggelwelt existiere ich nicht wirklich und unser Kind ist weder bei den Muggeln noch bei den Zauberern gemeldet. Eine Amme hat mir eine Geburtsurkunde ausgestellt, die in beiden Welten von Gültigkeit ist, jedoch nicht das Zauberministerium erreicht. Zu meinem Glück zaubert Sev noch nicht, aber ich hätte auch keine Ahnung, wann so etwas einsetzt. Wenn es soweit ist, werde ich meine Eltern verlassen müssen, denn ich kann ihnen nicht zumuten auf ein Kind aufzupassen, dass sie jeden Moment schweben lassen kann. Bis dahin wird mir schon etwas einfallen, da bin ich sicher.

Sev liegt sicher in seinem Bettchen und ich drehe den Brief in meinen Händen und kann kaum glauben, was ich da lese. Dumbledore schreibt mir und auch wenn ich mir anfangs sicher war, dass er den Kontakt nicht abbrechen lassen würde, hat er sich doch kein einziges Mal gemeldet und ich muss nicht lügen, wenn ich sage, dass ich sehr froh darüber war. Mit zittrigen Händen reiße ich den Umschlag auf und bemerke, dass außer einem einzelnen Pergament nichts weiter enthalten ist. Es handelt sich um eine kurze Nachricht von Albus. „Liebste Hermine, es gibt etwas wichtiges, was wir beide besprechen sollten. Wenn es sich einrichten lässt, würde ich mich sehr freuen, dich noch heute in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. Herzliche Grüße Albus Dumbledore"

Ich betrachte das Kuvert genauer und sehe erst jetzt, dass der Brief mit der Muggelpost verschickt wurde. Sehr schlau von ihm, denke ich. Als ich hier einzog, habe ich einen Zauber gesprochen, der mich von Eulen aller Art verschonte. Ich sehe noch genauer hin und beginne mir auch noch einzubilden, dass es sich um Harrys Schrift auf dem Umschlag handelt, doch als ich die alten Hogwartsbriefe zur Hand nehme, wird deutlich, dass ich es mir tatsächlich eingebildet habe. Da ich heute frei genommen habe und das habe ich noch nie gemacht, kann ich auch sofort aufbrechen. Mein kleiner Sev wird wieder einpackt und ich appariere von meinem Zimmer aus, den Brief in meiner Handtasche. Vor dem Schloss komme ich an und weiß nicht wohin ich zuerst sehen soll. Es hat sich nichts verändert und nichts deutet darauf hin, dass vor einem Jahr hier die bedeutendste Schlacht der letzten Jahrzehnte statt gefunden hat. Vereinzelt sehe ich Schüler auf den Wiesen vor dem Schloss und auch im See schwimmen einige in der Sicherheit des Strandes.

Mein Blick gleitet automatisch zu meinem Lieblingsbaum und ich will mich abwenden, als ich sehe, wer dort sitzt, doch ich bin bereits entdeckt worden. Hinter mir ruft eine Stimme meinen Namen und ich tue so als hätte ich sie nicht gesehen und gehe weiter gemütlich auf die großen Eingangstore zu. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis mich Ginny eingeholt hat und tatsächlich spüre ich im nächsten Moment eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und bleibe stehen. Als ich mich umdrehe bin ich überrascht. Das Mädchen was vor mir steht ist schon lange eine Frau. „Ginny Weasly?" Meine Stimme ist leise, dennoch scheint sie meine Worte gehört zu haben. "Natürlich bin ich es. Du hast dich gar nicht verändert." „Aber du umso mehr." sage ich und lasse mich von ihr drücken, doch Sev scheint es gar nicht zu gefallen und er macht lautstark von seiner Stimme gebrauch. "Na, wer ist denn der Kleine?" Doch nach näherem Hinsehen, gibt sie sich selbst eine Antwort. "Es ist sein Sohn." Widerwillig nicke ich, während ich Sev beruhige. Bevor sich auch noch Harry und Ron uns anschließen können, die beiden kommen langsam näher, verabschiede ich mich hastig von ihr. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss weiter. Dumbledore erwartet mich. Es war schön dich wiederzusehen." Und das war es tatsächlich, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass die Jungs nicht so freundlich sein werden.

Oft habe ich es bedauert so grob zu ihnen gewesen zu sein, doch es ging nicht anders. So eile ich fast schon fluchtartig ins Schloss. Langsam beginne ich zu weinen und drücke mich in eine dunkle Nische und genau davor bleiben die drei stehen. Leise spreche ich einen Silencio auf Sev aus, nicht dass er uns beide noch verrät. "Warum ist sie nur so schnell weg?" Das ist eindeutig Rons Stimme. Sie klingt tiefer als ich in Erinnerung habe. "Sie hat ein Kind von Snape." Mir stockt der Atem und ich frage mich, warum sie darüber reden können und da fällt mir wieder ein, dass der Schwur nur meine Hochzeit und Beziehung mit dir beinhaltet. "Wie alt ist es?" Das ist Harry und seine Stimme klingt nachdenklich. "Gerade ein paar Monate würde ich sagen." "Aber das kann doch nur heißen, dass sie kurz vor der Schlacht geheiratet haben." meint Ron und ich kann es direkt vor mir sehen, wie er sich am Kopf kratzt.

Ich weiß nicht was jetzt los ist, denn mit einem Mal schweigen alle drei und plötzlich höre ich die Jungs gequält aufstöhnen. "Darum war sie so fertig." "Natürlich Ron und wenn sie zwanzig Jahre mit ihm verheiratet wäre, hätte sie natürlich keine Tränen vergossen." Ginnys Stimme ist voller Ironie und Ron verteidigt sich sofort. "Du weißt, dass ich es so nicht gemeint habe." Harry schweigt immer noch. "Harry, sag doch du auch was dazu. Denk doch nur daran, wie es dir gehen würde, wenn ich sterben sollte und das direkt in deinen Armen." Harry muss Ginny in die Arme genommen haben, denn Ron stöhnt gequält auf. "Könnt ihr das nicht auf später verschieben?" Nun meldet sich Harry wieder zu Wort. "Wie oft quälst du uns beide mit deinen Lobeshymen auf Pavarti?" Ron ist immer noch mit ihr zusammen, was mich ein bisschen verwundert, denn schließlich sah es am Anfang nicht so aus, als würde es lange bestehen können.

"Wie konnte er das nur tun? Er musste doch wissen, dass er im Endkampf sterben konnte und das hat er auch getan." Harrys Stimme klang verbittert und wütend. "Er hätte ihr nichts sagen sollen. Schweigen wäre besser gewesen und dann hätte sie in dem Glauben gelebt, dass er sie gehasst hatte Zeit seines Lebens." "Aber getrauert hätte sie so oder so auf die eine oder andere Weise." "Ja, das hab ich gesehen auf der Beerdigung. Sie hat nicht eine Träne vergossen..." Ron wurde von Ginny unterbrochen. "Was glaubst du, warum sie uns allen diesen Schwur abgenommen hat. Damit es niemand erfährt und wirklich niemand, dennoch hat sie es so gedreht, dass wir uns unterhalten können." Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts, es muss unbewusst passiert sein. "Und warum erzählst du mir dann erst heute, dass die beiden nur einen Tag davor ihr Gelübde ablegten?" Harry klingt entrüstet. "Vielleicht erinnerst du nicht mehr, aber seit der Beerdigung von Snape bist du jedem Gespräch über Hermine aus dem Weg gegangen und bei dir Ron war es das gleiche." Ginny scheint nicht gerade begeistert von Harrys anklagender Stimme.

"Warum war sie so gemein zu uns?" Die Frage kommt von Ron und richtet sich an alle. Wer darauf antwortet und vor allem was, bekomme ich nicht mit, denn sind bereits weiter gegangen. Unser Sohn schläft friedlich, während ich nun endlich den Weg zu Albus weiter gehe. Zu meinem Glück begegne ich unterwegs niemandem mehr und komme so ungesehen zu seinem Büro. Die Treppe scheint mich bereits zu erwarten und lässt mich ohne Passwort aufsteigen. Während es aufwärts geht, wacht mein Kleiner auf und ich nehme den Silencio wieder von ihm. Fröhlich quickt er mir entgegen und schafft es ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht zu zaubern. So trete ich Albus entgegen, der schon auf mich zukommt. "Ich freue mich, dass du so schnell kommen konntest." Da bemerkt er Sev. "Sein Sohn... das ich das noch erleben darf..." "Ja, wenn er es hätte erleben können..." Sev reißt mich mal wieder aus meinen trüben Gedanken, er hat ein paar Haare von mir in die Hände bekommen und zieht nun immer wieder daran. Lächelnd will ich sie ihm entziehen, doch er fängt an zu quengeln und so lasse ich meine Haare um ein Stück wachsen so dass er weniger schmerzhaft für mich damit spielen kann.

Währenddessen hat Albus mir einen Platz vor seinem Schreibtisch angeboten, den ich liebend gern annehme. "Was gibt es denn so dringendes und wichtiges?" Meine Stimme ist ohne jedes Gefühl, doch Albus konnte noch niemand etwas vormachen. "Du vermisst ihn mehr denn je... als ich heute am Friedhof war, habe ich dich gesehen..." "Ja, das hat schon alles seine Richtigkeit, doch was ist der Grund warum wir beide uns hier gegenüber sitzen?" Albus sieht ein, dass ich nicht auf ein nettes Kaffeekränzchen vorbei gekommen bin und so überreicht er mir zwei Kuverte. "Der eine ist von Severus. Er hat ihn kurz vor seinem Tod geschrieben und mir anvertraut in dem Wissen, dass ich ihn dir geben werde, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen..." Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich Albus weinen sehe. Doch er wischt die Tränen sogleich fort und sieht mich entschuldigend an, während er wieder gefasst weiter redet. "Der zweite Brief ist von Gringotts und ich habe keine Ahnung, was die wollen könnten. Da die Kobolde dich per Eule nicht erreichen konnten, haben sie ihn in meine Obhut gegeben, damit ich ihn an dich weiterleite." "Wie lange hast du den Brief schon?"

"Seit heute morgen erst." Verdutzt sehe ich ihn an. "Aber deine Nachricht ist doch mit der Muggelpost gekommen." Verschmitzt lächelt er mich an. "Das ist mein Geheimnis." Mein Blick gleitet wieder zu den Briefen und besonders dem von Severus. "Warum hast du mir Severus Brief vorenthalten?" Ohne dass ich es bemerke, weine ich, während alles vor meinen Augen verschwimmt und wieder ist es dein Sohn, der mich aus dem Sumpf der quälenden Gedanken herausholt. Er zieht kräftig an meinen Haaren und langsam denke ich, dass er meine Traurigkeit spüren kann. Sev lächelt mich an und mein Tränenschleier lichtet sich. "Er hat gesagt, erst wenn ein Jahr vergangen ist, soll ich den Brief aus den Händen geben... ich glaube, er wusste, dass du schwanger warst..." "Und warum hat er mich gerade mit diesem Wissen allein lassen können?" Meine Stimme hat erneut einen verbitterten Klang angenommen, doch das scheint Albus nicht zu stören.

"Darauf kann ich dir keine Antwort geben, aber der Brief wird es sicherlich." Langsam stehe ich auf und umrande den Schreibtisch. Albus sieht mich erwartungsvoll an und ist überrascht, als ich ihn umarme und kurz drücke. "Er war wie ein Sohn für dich und du musst dich nicht für deine Trauer schämen..." Sev wird von mir wieder auf den Arm genommen, ich hatte ich kurz aufs Sofa gelegt, und ich wende mich dem Ausgang zu. "Du wirst verstehen, dass ich etwas Ruhe gebrauchen kann, wenn ich seinen Brief lese... aber ich komme morgen wieder. Du hast ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was er mir geschrieben hat..." Mit diesen Worten verlasse ich Albus, der mir noch einige Worte hinter ruft. "Ich freue mich auf morgen und nimm Sev mit..." Der Rest geht unter in dem knirschenden Geräusch der sich drehenden Treppe. Erst als Sev wieder sicher in seinem Bett liegt, reiße ich den Umschlag auf.

_"Meine liebe Hermine,_

_gerade erst hast du mich verlassen. In ein paar Stunden werden wir uns als Feinde gegenüber stehen und ich weiß nicht, wie dieser Kampf enden wird. Es ist gut möglich, dass ich auf dem Schlachtfeld mein Leben lassen werde. In den letzten Stunden hast du mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt gemacht. Wie oft hatte ich mir vorgestellt, dir einen Heiratsantrag zu machen und wie oft habe ich dich in meiner Fantasie immer wieder entsetzt aufschreien gehört, doch das du ja gesagt hast, konnte ich nicht glauben, auch Stunden später nicht, als wir bereits verheiratet waren. Ich habe diesen Tag genossen und ich hoffe es wird noch weitere geben. Auch hoffe ich, dass ich unseren Sohn aufwachsen sehen kann. Ja, ich weiß, dass du schwanger warst, denn wenn dich dieser Brief erreicht müsste er bereits seit einigen Monaten auf der Welt sein. Die Neugier hat mich gepackt und ich habe heimlich, während du geschlafen hast einen Test gemacht, der positiv ausgefallen ist. Sollte ich dich tatsächlich allein gelassen haben, so können keine Worte der Welt meine Trauer darüber dem Ausdruck verleihen. Ich habe einige Vorbereitungen getroffen für den Fall der Fälle. Mein gesamter Besitz, bestehend aus den Sachen hier auf Hogwarts und in meinem Verlies in Gringotts, geht auf dich über. Du hast die Möglichkeit innerhalb eines Jahres nach meinem Todeszeitpunkt dem zu widersprechen, doch da ich dich kenne und du das sicherlich getan hättest, habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass dich dieser Brief erst dann erreicht, wenn du meinen Willen nicht mehr anfechten kannst. Es wird für euch beide gesorgt sein. Das Geld sollte reichen um dir und meinem Sohn ein angenehmes Leben zu bieten. Natürlich kannst du mein Schloss, Snape Manor bewohnen, das ebenfalls auf dich übergeht. Welchen Namen hast du unserem Sohn gegeben? Meinen vielleicht? Es würde mich Stolz füllen. Erzähl mir davon, wenn du mich das nächste Mal am Grab besuchst. Ich habe nie an ein Leben nach dem Tod geglaubt und nun möchte ich es mehr denn je, denn nur so werde ich euch wieder sehen können. Nenn ihn bitte bloß nicht Sev, sondern wie es sich gehört Severus, doch ich glaube zu wissen, dass er sich schon an Sev gewöhnt hat. Ach Hermine, was gebe ich dafür nun bei dir sein zu können. Ich kann spüren, wie der Tod dabei ist mich auf den Weg vorzubereiten. Aus gutem Grund habe ich es dir verschwiegen. Du solltest dich auf den alles entscheidenden Kampf konzentrieren von dem ich sicher bin, dass wir als Sieger daraus hervor gehen, auch wenn es einigen das Leben kosten wird. In deinem neuen Arbeitszimmer auf Snape Manor hängt ein Protait von mir. Momentan sieht es wie ein Mugglebild aus, doch wenn du und nur du es mit dem Spruch "Vivere Severus Snape" ansprichst, wird es zum Leben erwachen und mit meinen Erinnerungen gefüllt sein. Natürlich wird er genauso unerträglich sein, wie ich es war. Es ist dir überlassen, was dir lieber ist. Mir würde jedoch der Gedanke gefallen, mit dir reden zu können, gegebenfalls mit dir schimpfen oder dich auch trösten zu können. Eine Bitte hätte ich noch an dich. Wenn unser Sohn alt genug ist um in den Stand der Ehe zu treten gib deinen Verlobungsring an ihn weiter. Bestimmt denkst du gar nicht daran, birgt er doch meine Gefühle in sich. Doch es gibt eine Möglichkeit diese auf deinen Ehering zu übertragen, so wie es schon unzählige vor dir getan haben. Schlage dazu im Familienbuch der Snapes nach. Du wirst es im Arbeitszimmer finden. So ungern ich auch möchte, ich muss gehen. Du sollst wissen, dass ich dich geliebt habe und dich immer lieben werde. Voldemort ruft mich und ich bete dafür, dich später wieder zu sehen auch wenn ich glaube zu wissen unter welchen Umständen dies sein wird._

_In tiefer Liebe dein Severus Snape"_

Der Brief sinkt auf meinen Schoss, während ich gedankenverloren ins Nichts starre. Vorwürfe überkommen mich und ständig taucht die Frage "Wieso?" auf. Wieso konnte ich nicht helfen? Warum hast du nicht zugelassen, dass ich mich um dich kümmere? Wieso hast du mich im Unklaren gelassen? Es hätte sich bestimmt ein Weg gefunden und gleichzeitig weiß ich, es wäre sinnlos gewesen. Nichts hätte es verhindern können, ich hätte nichts verhindern können. Tränen beginnen sich einen Weg in meine Augen zu bahnen und ohne, dass es mir auffällt, weine ich. Erst Sevs Geschrei reißt mich aus meiner Melancholie und automatisch beginne ich zu lächeln. Wenn er nicht wäre, wäre ich nicht mehr.

Einige Stunden später sitze ich in Gringotts und fülle etliche Formulare aus, bevor mir die Schlüssel zu Snape Manor ausgehändigt werden. Tage gehen ins Land, in denen ich ständig abwäge deine ehemalige Behausung auf zu suchen und im nächsten Moment schon wieder umkehre. Eine Woche voller Zweifel und erneuter Selbstvorwürfe liegt hinter mir, als ich vor den Toren von Snape Manor erscheine. Ich bin allein, Sev bei seinen Großeltern. Kaum habe ich den Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt und aufgesperrt, als vor mir zwei Hauselfen erscheinen, die sich wortwörlich vor mir in den Staub werfen.

"Miss Snape, wir freuen uns außerordentlich Sie in diesem Haus willkommen zu heißen." Sie reden und reden, bis ich ihnen mit nur einer Handbewegung zu verstehen gebe, ruhig zu sein. Höflich bitte ich mich ins Arbeitszimmer zu führen. Amüsiert stelle ich fest, dass ich wohl zu freundlich war. Wahrscheinlich sind sie von ihren letzten Herren eher schlecht behandelt worden. Wobei ich mich daran erinnere, dass es kein geringerer als Severus selbst war, der ihnen Befehle erteilte. Erneut bemächtigt sich meiner eine Welle von Traurigkeit, die ich nur mit Mühe unte Kontrolle halten kann.

Zu meinem Glück sind die Hauselfen folgsame Geschöpfe und stellen unaufgefordert keine Fragen. Mit einigen Handbewegungen und genauso wenigen Worten scheuche ich sie davon. Meine Hand greift in meinen Mantel und zieht einen Schlüssel vom Bund, der sich lautlos im Schloss bewegt. Ich zögere und frage mich, warum gerade dieses Zimmer. Der Teppich verschluckt meine Schritte, während mein Blick suchend umher weht. Relativ schnell habe ich es gefunden, dein Bild. Stolz und voller Argwohn blickst du den Betrachter an, während du dich wie bereits erwartet nicht bewegst. Ohne dass ich es beeinflussen kann, entkommen mir einige Worte und mit Schrecken beobachte ich wie du ein Gähnen unterdrückst und dich ungeniert umblickst und dabei mich entdeckst. Aufmerksam beobachtest du mich und ich weiche zurück, Tränen auf den Wangen, als ich deine Stimme höre. "Hermine" ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An dieser Stelle endete das Tagebuch meiner Mutter. Ich wußte nicht, ob sie ein neues angefangen hatte oder nicht. Im Laufe der Jahre war nur dieses übrig geblieben. Wobei mir gerade einfiel, dass sie kurz vor ihrem Tod einige Bücher verbrannt hatte. Ihre Worte waren, alte Erinnerungen loswerden. Damals hatte ich dem keine große Bedeutung zugemessen, oft hat sie in Rätseln gesprochen und ich hatte es aufgegeben nachzufragen. Nun war ich der Ansicht, dass es ihre Tagebücher waren. Das in meiner Hand musste sie vergessen haben, es stand in ihrem Arbeitszimmer zwischen all den anderen Büchern und wirkte total unscheinbar.

Der erste Eintrag beschrieb einen ihrer Schultage im letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Es war der erste Sonntag im März. Über ein Jahr hat sie damit verbracht in eher unregelmäßigen Abständen Einträge zu machen. Manchmal wochenlang keine einzige Zeile und dann wieder einige Tag, wo etliche Seiten mit ihrer feinen und sauberen Schrift ausgefüllt waren. Obwohl ich ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei hatte, hab ich es dennoch gelesen. Sie hat oft von ihren wirren Gefühlen zu dir berichtet, selten ging es um etwas anderes. Und selten hab ich verstanden, was sie an dir gefunden hat.

Wenn ich dich gegenüber anderen erwähnte, hieß es zwar immer, du hättest geholfen Riddle zu vernichten, aber meistens kamen davor oder danach Geschichten, die dich als entsetzlichen Menschen darstellten, anders kann ich es nicht ausdrücken. Mutter hat mir von deinen Spiontätigkeiten erzählt und auch von deinen Taten. Es gab Zeiten, da hab ich dein Bild angeschrieen, gefragt, warum du mein Vater sein musstest und auch warum du nicht bei uns warst. Dein Bild hat geschwiegen und mich nur traurig angesehen, was mich noch rasender gemacht hat.

Einmal, da war ich gerade die ersten Ferien von Hogwarts daheim, wollte ich dich in den Kamin werfen. Deine Worte haben mich nur noch angestachelt. "Nur zu, ich habe es nicht anders verdient." Jedoch oder besser kam gerade Mutter herein. Als sie sah, was ich tun wollte, hat sie mich mit einer Handbewegung erstarren lassen und dich wieder zurück gehängt, während sie sich für mein Verhalten entschuldigte.

Sie hat übrigens Wort gehalten und ihr Leben gelebt. Vor einer Woche ist sie gestorben an Altersschwäche, anders kann man es nicht bezeichnen. Stolze 244 Jahre ist sie alt geworden. Viele ihrer Freunde sind vor ihr gestorben, Tante Ginny zum Beispiel. Sechs Generationen durfte sie begleiten, bevor sie ihren letzten Weg antrat. Seit ich das Tagebuch gelesen habe, sehe ich dich mit anderen Augen. Auch wenn ich dich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mochte, hab ich dafür gesorgt, dass sie neben dir begraben wurde, nur einen Schritt von deinem Grab.

Seit heute hängt das Bild meiner Mutter neben dir im Arbeitszimmer. Sie sieht wunderschön aus. Es ist kurz nach dem Einzug in dieses Schloss gemacht worden. Sie hat mir erklärt wie ich es zum Leben erwecke, was ich gerade mache. Sie sieht sich um und dabei entdeckt sie mich. Liebevoll sieht sie mich an. Ich trete einen Schritt zurück und dabei bemerkte ich den weißen Fleck zwischen den zwei Bildern. Er kommt davon, dass ich dich ein Stück nach rechts verschoben habe. Es ist wie ein Zeichen für mich, dass ich das richtige getan habe, auch wenn ich das in den nächsten Wochen manchmal bezweifeln werde, wenn ich dich und Mutter streiten höre. Doch euer gemeinsames Lachen wird mich wieder davon überzeugen, euch dort zu lassen, wo ihr seid - über dem Kamin im Arbeitszimmer.

_**Fin**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wie hat es euch gefallen? Es ist wie gesagt meine erste HG/SS Story und ohne Beta-Leser, was man wohl dem Text ansehen wird._

_Eigentlich sollte dies eine ShortStory, eine Kurzgeschichte, werden, doch da ich nicht aufhören kann, wenn ich mal angefangen habe, ist es länger geworden als eigentlich geplant war. Dennoch wird es keine Fortsetzung geben. Ein One-Shot bleibt es auf alle Fälle._

_Es hatte mich einfach überkommen, nachdem ich „Tristan und Isolde" gesehen habe. Der Film hat etwas in mir ausgelöst, dass ich irgendwie in Worte fassen musste. Jedoch scheint es mir nur begrenzt gelungen zu sein. Wenn es euch gefallen hat oder auch nicht, würde ich mich über einen Kommentar freuen._

_Liebe Grüße  
anita_

_PS. Arbeite derzeit an einer weiteren Geschichte, gleiches Paaring, das bald on geht. Wenn ihr Lust habt, schaut doch vorbei, würd mich freuen._


End file.
